elderscrollsfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Merethische Tijdperk
Het (Engels: Merethic Era), ook vaak bekend als het Mythische Tijdperk (Engels: Mythic Era) in de Keizerlijke taal, was de periode die onmiddellijk volgde op het Dageraad Tijdperk (Engels: Dawn Era), een periode die geloofd wordt de tijd te zijn waarin de Aedra de verschillende rijken van Mundus en Aetherius creëerden, en de Daedra de verschillende sferen van Oblivion. De term Merethisch is afgeleid uit de Noordse taal en betekent letterlijk Tijdperk van de Elfen. Het Meretische Tijdperk was oorspronkelijk genummerd in omgekeerde volgorde met als beginpunt het ontstaan van de Camoran Dynastie in het Bosmer thuisland Valenwood, wat als jaar één van het Eerste Tijdperk telt. De prehistorische gebeurtenissen van het Merethische Tijdperk werden verzameld door de Aldmer en Nedische scholieren, maar waren opgenomen met de traditionele Noordse Meretische data. De vroegste Meretische data aangehaald door Koning Harald's Noordse scholieren in Skyrim gedurende het Eerste Tijdperk was ME 2500 - de Noordse rekening van het eerste jaar van lineaire tijd, in tegenstelling tot de non-lineaire tijd van het voorafgaande Dageraad Tijdperk. Zodoende gaat het Merethische Tijdperk van ME 2500 in het verre verleden tot ME 1, het jaar voor het ontstaan van de Camoran Dynastie in Valenwood en de constructie van de Wit-Goud Toren als een onafhankelijke stadstaat in Cyrodiil door de Ayleid. Vroege Merethische Tijdperk Het eerste jaar van het Merethische Tijdperk was ME 2500 en werd beschouwd als het eerste jaar van tijd op Nirn. Het Merethische Tijdperk was een reeks van jaren genummerd in omgekeerde volgorde vanaf het ontstaan van de Camoran Dynastie, en dus strekt het Merethische Tijdperk zich van ME 2500 in het verre verleden tot ME 1, het jaar voor de oprichting van de Camoran Dynastie. Tijdens het vroege Merethische Era leefden de aboriginal Betmer, of beestenvolk, van Tamriël, voorlopers van de moderne Khajiit, Argonians, Sload, Dreugh en andere beestenvolkeren, sommige verdwenen tegen het einde van het Derde Tijdperk en sommige te verlegen of zeldzaam dat hun aanwezigheid bijna nooit gedetecteerd werd, in preliteraire gemeenschappen doorheen Tamriël. Tijdens dit Tijdperk, of misschien ook het voorlopende Dageraad Tijdperk, werden Cyrodiil's Runestenen gebouwd. Uiteindelijk echter kwam het tot het punt waar Oblivion voor het eerst de inwonders van Nirn begon te storen. Voor het grootste deel waren de Daedrische Prinsen voldaan met hun regeling, daar ze altijd aanbidders, dienaars en speeltjes dichtbij hadden. Maar tegelijkertijd keken ze soms jaloers naar de Sterfelijke Rijken, of Mundus, aangezien hoewel ze de stervelingen vies en zwak en verachtelijk vonden, hun passie en ambitie was ook veel interressanter en amusanter dan de capriolen van de Mindere Daedra. Zo gingen de Daedrische Prinsen ook bepaalde amusante exemplaren van de sterfelijke rassen verleiden, vooral de passionele en machtigen. Het gaf de Prinsen speciaal plezier om de grootste en meest ambitieuze stervelingen weg te stelen van Lorkhan en de Aedra. Late Merethische Tijdperk Het late Merethische Tijdperk was de periode van de Hoog Velothi Cultuur. De vroegste Vrije Dwemer kolonies dateren van deze periode. De Dwemer, ook bekend als Dwergen, waren een vrijdenkende, teruggetrokken Aldmer clan, toegewijd aan de geheimen van wetenschap, technologie en alchemie, en vestigden ondergrondste steden en gemeenschappen in de bergen, die later bekend zouden worden als de Velothi Bergen en Skyrim en Morrowind van elkaar scheidden. Einde van het Tijdperk De gebeurtenis die het einde van het Merethische Tijdperk markeerde, representeerde ook het officiële einde van de Altmeri dominantie op Tamriël. Voor het grootste deel van het Merethische Tijdperk toonden alle elfen samenlevingen op Tamriël op zijn minst symbolische trouw aan de Koning van Summerset. Tegen het einde van het tijdperk, daarentegen, waren de meeste provincies afgesplitst en negeerden ze over het algemeen de gebeurtenissen in de andere regio's. De situatie kwam tot een permanente conclusie in het laatste jaar van het Mythische Tijdperk, toen een Bosmer in Valenwood, genaamd Eplear, zichzelf de eerste koning van de Camoran Dynastie verklaarde. Valenwood verklaarde zichzelf onafhankelijk van Summerset. Met een buffer tussen henzelf en het eilandenkoninkrijk, verklaarden ook de Ayleid zichzelf als onafhankelijke stadstaten, en het Mythische Tijdperk eindigde officiëel. Bronnen *Voor de Tijden van Mensen (Engels: Before the Ages of Man) *Zakgids naar het Keizerrijk, Eerste Editie (Engels: Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition) *Zakgids naar het Keizerrijk, Derde Editie (Engels: Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition) *De Geannoteerde Anuad (Engels: The Annotated Anuad) *De Wilde Elfen (Engels: The Wild Elves) *Levens van de Heiligen (Engels: Lives of the Saints) *Een Korte Geschiedenis van Morrowind (Engels: A Short History of Morrowind) *De Anticipaties (Engels: The Anticipations) *Frontier, Verovering (Engels: Frontier, Conquest) *Sovngarde, een Re-examinatie (Engels: Sovngarde, a Reexamination) *De Veranderden (Engels: The Changed Ones) *De Echte Natuur van Orcs (Engels: The True Nature of Orcs) *Vader van de Niben (Engels: Father of the Niben) *Nu-Mantia Intercept (Engels: Nu-Mantia Intercept) Verschijningen * * * * ** ** * ** ** ** de:Merethische Ära en:Merethic Era es:Era Merética fi:Mereettinen Aikakausi pl:Era Meretyczna pt:Era Merética ru:Меретическая эра Categorie:Kennis Categorie:Geschiedenis